graalmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
Antonio Lucero
Biography. Antonio Lucero well known as T- Bone was a Mafioso who becomes the Boss of the Lucero Crime Family. He is well known in the "Civil War of Lucero". His father is Kyle Lucero, former boss of the Luceros and his brother is Blake Lucero. He started playing Era in 2010. He discovered lot of things. He explored Era then went inactive. Mangano. When he came back in 2013, he went to the Golden Heart Casino. Suddenly he saw Manganos including Samuele Mangano and his underboss Johnny Mangano. Antonio asked Samuele to recruit him. Antonio accepted and became a ButtonMan for the Manganos. He was loyal that time. Months later, Samuel disbanded Mangano and made a gang called Vice. Antonio got pissed off and left trying to join gangs. Luciano.(2014-first 2015) When Antonio was in GreenRoad Cafe, he saw this important guy. His name is Joe Luciano, the leader of the Lucianos. He asked Joe to recruit him, He accepted and ranked Antonio a soldato..He was very loyal at that time and made lot of friends like Regius, Morzan etc. He was rising up till he became the Consigliere for the Lucianos. At that time.. There was Stracci, Gambino and Luciano. Together they made a Comission. Lucero.(middle 2015-2017) When Luciano died, Antonio was alone. He decided to join the most famous crime family in Era..That was the Lucero Crime Family. He joined and got ranked as a Capo. Then, Kyle told him that he can become his father. He accepted. He was climbing up till he became the Underboss of the crime family and met lot of friends such as Dom Lucero, Blake Lucero and even met the famous Bulldogg Lucero. Suddenly, Kyle decided to step out as Boss, then gave Antonio his powers to be the Boss of the Luceros. But Antonio gave powers to Dom. Then Antonio went inactive until the middle of the 2016. When he came back...Shit happened. Nate Lucero an old member took the lead instead of him. Every single Lucero was against Nate. But Antonio was with Nate. Antonio decided to work against Nate and started a civil war which he won in it..First they voted to Dom to be the boss, but Dom gave the shot to Antonio. Since then he became the boss of this crime family. Several weeks later, Antonio retired and gave the powers to his brother, Blake. Retirement.(2017) He joined several gangs such as MMC, Flores Family and Co- Founded an organization named L&M Organization. He enjoyed Reitrement. He is currently a High Priest for a cult named Order Of Gold made by Nico Romano. Final Message. This time I will write it in First Person. I enjoyed Era.. Worked with lot of families..Had lot of friends. Now I decided to step down from Era. But never in my life i will step down from my wonderful family..The Lucero. I will miss everybody..Especially my Family and everyone that helped me and became friends with me...I will be always watching changes..Such as the Rise Of tattaglias and its allies. Arrivederci my friends. I hope we will see each other sometimes.